1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention generally relates to electronics.
2. Background of the Related Art
Electronics are very important in the lives of many people. In fact, electronics are present in almost all electrical devices (e.g., radios, televisions, toasters, and computers). Many times electronics are virtually invisible to a user because they can be made up of very small devices inside a case. Although electronics may not be readily visible, they can be very complicated. It may be desirable in many devices for electronics to operate at fast speeds. This may be important, as many devices utilize electronics to process data or information. Accordingly, the faster a device can operate, the more data or information that can be processed in a given amount of time. For example, a DVD player processes data at a faster rate than a CD player, because reproducing moving images stored on a DVD is more intensive than reproducing audio stored on a CD.